The Morning After
by Saiya-jin girl
Summary: Hermione Granger is 22, working, orphaned, and has a 2 year old child. Remus Lupin is fired, has nothing to live for, and is in desperate need for a job...What happens next?
1. Here For The Job

The Morning After

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Author: Saiya-jin Girl

Chapter ONE

* * *

Lights danced behind her eyes as she placed a hand upon her forehead. A curious sensation washed over her, one she had never felt before, one she was afraid of. A smile crept on her face and she continued dancing to the music, not caring how she danced, or who she danced with. She didn't care when he grabbed her around the waist and coaxed her out of the club and into a nearby motel. She didn't care when they kissed in the elevator. And she sure as hell didn't care when they made love all night. But she did care when she woke up the morning after…

* * *

Remus Lupin woke up to the sound of singing—terrible singing. He groaned and clamped his hands over his ears. How much longer he could take this torture he didn't know. He had been fired—again, and so here he was once more, living in a grotty old flat behind God's back. 

"That's if there's even a God," he mumbled to himself. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he sighed and made his way to the small, dingy bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and ran a hand through his brown hair. Brown hair flecked with gray.

Ever since he had graduated his hair had been the same way, always flecked with gray as a reminder of his nature, as a reminder of his troubles.

He took a deep breath and opened the water. After washing his face and brushing his teeth, he went back to the bedroom and changed. When he looked at the small window he saw a _Daily Prophet_ perched on the windowsill. He walked over to the window and grabbed the paper. Despite his lack of funds, he always had a subscription to the paper; you never know when it could be useful, especially now when he needed a job.

He thumbed through the paper, seeing nothing interesting, just the normal nonsense that the _Daily Prophet_ had. He went immediately to the classified section which was buzzing with job opportunities and things for sale. His eye was drawn to a small Ad at the bottom, in curvy handwriting that looked all too familiar to him.

_--Babysitter and Personal Assistant wanted--_

_--Looking for a hardworking man or woman who will look after a young child--_

_--Also looking for that person to assist in office work and in household affairs--_

_--Payment will be discussed at interview—_

He read the contact information and smiled to himself. It was none other than a young woman that he himself had taught at his days in Hogwarts. He ripped out the paper and stuffed it in his pocket. Grabbing his cloak and wand he apparated out of the little apartment and out into Diagon Alley.

* * *

Cries resonated throughout the entire house and the young woman sighed. 

"Lizzy, don't cry dear, mummy is coming!" she said. She rose up from her desk and went into the other room where the little child sat on the ground and cried. Her big eyes were shining with tears and her little chubby cheeks were streaked with tears. "Shhh…don't cry," she said as she picked up the child.

She rocked her gently in her arms until her wails subsided. As she walked through the room rocking the baby in her arms, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled and her face looked weary.

No doubt about it, Hermione Granger was a wreck. She was twenty two, working, orphaned, and had a child. She sighed sadly and remembered that day…when she woke up and found herself in that room. She couldn't remember how she got there, but she found her clothing all over the place and then the horror of the situation had kicked in. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She didn't need to think of those things at this moment.

Her daughter, Elizabeth, was finally asleep; she placed her in the crib and looked at her. She was almost two years old, and she was an adorable child, but she was a lot of work. And then her job was demanding as well. She worked for the ministry and it was hard going back and forth from her job to her home, and so she managed to pull a few strings and she was able to work from her home using the wizard version of a computer. She had an entire office, stacked with books, and papers, and all sorts of things. She missed the company of working in an office, but sometimes, she was grateful for the solitude. She had placed an add in the paper a while ago, but she had received no response so far.

She sighed and went back into her office, when her doorbell rang. Wondering who it could be, she went to the door and peered through the hole. She saw no one. Cautiously opening the door she looked around.

"Hello?" she shouted. She was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hello Hermione," said the voice. She gaped.

"Professor Lupin!" she exclaimed. He smiled.

"The one and only,"

"But…how did you find me?" she asked. He smiled.

"I'm here for the job,"

* * *

This is just an experimental story. I don't know where I'm going with this as of yet, and depending on the response I will continue. Check out my other Hermione/Remus fic. Shoot the Moon. =) 


	2. Am I Hired?

* * *

**Saiya-Jin Girl** – I own nothing related to Harry Potter, it's all JK's

* * *

**The Morning After – She needed an _employee_…he needed an _employer_…**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Am I hired?**

* * *

Hermione stared at her former professor from across the small table in her dining room. His robes were still shabby, if not shabbier than before, and his hair was still the same color, brown with flecks of gray.

"So what you're saying is…that you've come to apply for the job?" she asked cautiously. He nodded slightly and placed his cup of coffee back down on the table.

"Yes, Hermione, I have. I was recently fired from my last job, when they discovered that I was a werewolf, they dismissed me immediately," he said solemnly. She swallowed her coffee and surveyed him. Did she really want him to work for her?

"Oh dear, even with the Wolfsbane potion, people are still so narrow minded," she said. He smiled wanly and nodded. "Well, Professor," He rose his hand in protest.

"Please, call me Remus," She smiled with some difficulty.

"Er…Remus…well honestly, I don't know, it seems a bit…odd don't you think?" she asked sounding uncertain.

"Odd? What is possibly odd about our situation here, Hermione? Am I not a man in need of a job, and are you not, a woman in need of an employee?" he asked placidly. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that part makes sense Prof—I mean, Remus, however, the part where you being my former Professor is the peculiar thing I am speaking about in this situation," she said. He nodded.

"Yes, I see your point," he said. Some thoughts raced through Hermione's head as she stared at him. _Oh lord, the man seems in desperate need for a job, and here I am, with a perfectly good job opening and I'm actually…feeling as though I don't want to hire him! How horrid!! _

He could see it in her eyes. She was having serious doubts of having him as her employee. But what was it that caused her distress? He wondered. Was it because of the wolf, or simply that he was her former professor? He sighed.

"Well, Hermione, I think that me coming here has been an utterly ridiculous idea. How could I think that I would be able to take care of your young child?" he asked. Was that bitterness in his tone? She thought. She suddenly felt a wave of sorrow and regret hit her and she smiled.

"Oh, Remus, please, I was just weighing the situation in my head properly before I made a decision," she murmured. He nodded.

"Well?" he asked. She sighed.

"I just don't know, professor," she said. He smiled.

"There you go again--"

"That's just it, I won't be able to stop calling you professor," she said grimly. He suddenly burst out laughing and she looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Well, you're acting as though it's the end of the world!" he said with a smile. Her expression was puzzled.

"What…what are you talking about?" she asked.

"You think that by you accidentally calling me "professor" once in a while is going to make things awkward?" A small blush crept up into her cheeks.

"Well, won't it?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No, not really, it doesn't matter to me," he lied. The truth was—it did matter. When she called him professor, it brought back so many memories of Hogwarts, Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius. So many things were tied around that place. He shuddered slightly and then sighed. "I really do need a job, Hermione," he said. She sighed and studied him.

"Well, I guess I…I don't know, Remus," she said biting her lip. She rose up from her seat and began pacing across the dining room floor. Her pink skirt swished as she walked and Lupin caught a glimpse of creamy legs beneath the long skirt. He shook his head. Why was he looking at her in this way? He wondered. A few tendrils of her brown hair framed her face and to him she looked simply, angelic.

She stopped her pacing and then looked at him.

"Well?" he asked.

"Remus, what experience do you have with, little children?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I played with, Harry when he was born," he said. She smiled.

"I'm sure you did," she said. He sighed.

"I'm sure I can learn," he said. She smiled.

"Well you see… why don't you follow me?" she asked. He rose up and followed her out of the room and into the living room. There was a beautiful staircase inside and they began going up. There were several rooms up here, and she led him to one on their right. The door was open and he picked up the scent of talc powder. He wrinkled his nose. The room was medium sized and in one corner there was a bed, with baby pink sheets. On top of the bed was a little girl, about two years old asleep with her thumb in her mouth. He couldn't help but smile.

"This is my daughter, Remus, this is Elizabeth," she said quietly. Lupin smiled and went over to the bed and observed the child.

"She's quite adorable, Hermione," he said. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you," There was a silence in the room.

"So, basically, what you want me to do is…"

"Look after Lizzy, while I'm at work," she said. He nodded.

"I don't think it should be that difficult," he said nonchalantly. A small smile played upon her lips.

"Oh, you think so?" she asked. He smiled.

"I managed classes before, why shouldn't I be able to help with a child?" he asked. She nodded.

"Well that settles it then, Mr. Remus Lupin, you're hired," she said. He smiled.

"So, when do I start?"

"Right now,"

* * *

AN: Wow!! I am so glad that you all like this idea…its sort of a new idea and I haven't seen it around so I'm happy that I might have started a new idea…who knows what can happen from here!!!!

I'm so glad that you all like Shoot the Moon =] Thanks for the support guys!!!!!

Eleven reviews for one chapter wow! LoL

* * *

Thanks to these folks!!

Kaiba3

Luka

Brigd13

Ruby Malfoy

Chicablue18

Dragon Blade 5

Fluffers

French Girl

Native Moon

S.S Harry

Writing Dreams

* * *


	3. Is Your Uncle Hot?

* * *

**Saiya-Jin Girl** – I own nothing related to Harry Potter, it's all JK's

* * *

**The Morning After – She needed an _employee_…he needed an _employer_…**

* * *

**Chapter Three- Is your Uncle hot?**

* * *

Remus brought two cups of coffee and set one down next to a huge pile of books which lay on Hermione's desk. She looked up with a startled expression on her face. Stray curls framed her face and her glasses were perched on her nose. 

"Oh, I didn't even hear you come in," she said with a small smile. He smiled at her and gestured to the cup.

"Coffee," he said. She smiled.

"Thank you, I've been longing for a cup," She picked up the cup and let the heat seep through the cup to her fingers. "How's Lizzy?"

"Oh, she's fine, asleep. She's quite a task," he admitted quietly. Hermione grinned.

"Want to quit now do you?" she asked mischievously. He smiled.

"Not yet," he said with a smile. She turned back to the computer and sighed.

"I'm thinking of getting my job back at the office," she mused. He nodded.

"Well, I'm sure that I can manage Elizabeth,"

"Really?" she asked sounding distant.

"Yes, I'm sure of it, and I will have no problems in bathing her, there's a simple charm I can use for that, then feeding her, all of the things I did today,"

She smiled. "Today felt as though I was…so free to do my work…I also felt a bit…sad…as though I abandoned her almost," she said.

"Oh, Hermione, don't beat yourself up like that," he advised. She sighed.

"I don't know," Lupin sipped his coffee quietly and then he looked up.

"Perhaps, you can apparate now and then, for lunch, to check up on Elizabeth, and then your mind will be at ease,"

She smiled.

"You just come up with all the best notions,"

"Do I?"

"Yes you do, and I will go tomorrow morning to see the head wizard and tell him that I am able to work at the office again,"

"He'll be pleased,"

"It'll be nice to work with Ginny again, in person," she said. Lupin smiled.

"Ah, young Ginny, when was the last time I saw her?" he mused. Hermione shrugged and went back to her work.

"Lizzy has taken to you," she said quietly. He smiled.

"I know, and I'm glad, nothing worse than a two year old's grudge…" She laughed.

"That's true, and Lizzy is a very…feisty young girl…"

"Yes, I see that she got that from her mother," he said quietly. She looked down and did not reply. He could tell that he had struck a nerve. Up till this point the truth of the situation had not hit him. Here he was with Hermione Granger, one of the brightest witches of their age, and she was 22 with a young child.

"Hermione, if there's anything you need to talk about…"

"Please excuse me for a moment, Remus," she said. She rose up quickly with her skirts swishing around her and she left the small room. Remus sighed.

Hermione ran out of her office, not forgetting to peek into Elizabeth's room and went down the polished staircase. She suddenly felt confined by the small room and she needed to get out. She walked through the living room and went into the kitchen. Her phone chose a convenient time to ring.

She pulled out her Wiz-Mobile and answered in an annoyed tone.

"What do you want, Harry?" she snapped. She heard him snicker on the other end.

"Oh, Mione, please don't bite my head of today," he pleaded. She couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry Harry, I was a bit flustered," she said.

"What's new?"

"Oh do shut up!"

"So when are we seeing you?" he asked. She sighed.

"Oh I don't know, I'm thinking of getting my job back at the office,"

"Brilliant! But what about Beth?"

"Oh, she'll be perfectly fine with the new babysitter," she said.

"You hired a babysitter?"

"Yes I did,"

"Anyone hot?"

"Unless you consider your Uncle Lupin sexy…" she retorted. Harry coughed.

"Sorry, did I hear correctly?"

"Yes you did,"

"Wow…that's…interesting…" She laughed.

"Listen, I have work to do, call me back tomorrow, maybe we can all arrange something,"

"Alrighty then, I'll bugger off, talk to you later, give Beth my love, and tell Uncle Remus I said hi," he said. She smiled.

"I'll relay the message,"

"Night, Mione,"

"Night, Harry,"

The phone hung up with a CLICK.

She whirled around and saw Remus standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Hermione," he said. She smiled.

"Harry said to tell you hi," she said. He nodded.

"Wonderful, well, I think that I will be out for the night," he said.

"Oh yes, well then, good night, Remus,"

"Good Night, Hermione,"

* * *

Thanks for ALL the reviews guys!!!!!! 

I'm sure this will be as great as Shoot the Moon (heee hee hee)

Thanks to Aye, my buddy who ACTUALLY reviewed. She has this tendency of reading and calling on the phone to tell me how good it was instead of simply writing a review..sigh

Anyway…THANKS ALL OF YOU once again!!!!!!!!!

luvv Saiya-jin Girl—

* * *


	4. Closer To Me

* * *

**Saiya-Jin Girl** – I own nothing related to Harry Potter, it's all JK's

* * *

**The Morning After – She needed an _employee_…he needed an _employer_…**

* * *

**Chapter Four- Come closer to me…**

* * *

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she looked around her small room. Rising quietly from her bed, she walked out of the room and into the next room to check on Elizabeth. She was sleeping peacefully, her finger in her mouth. Hermione went over to her and sat next to Elizabeth. She pushed back the brown locks of hair that covered her baby's eyes and sighed. Why was she feeling so…sad? Was she scared of leaving Elizabeth on her own? She cursed mentally and got up and left the room. Was Remus bringing back all these memories? These feelings? These regrets? She shuddered as she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she finished she began descending the staircase and then stopped.

Her eyes rested on a picture frame on the mantel and her eyes welled up with tears-- her mother and father. She put a hand over her mouth and she ran into the kitchen and slammed her fists on the counter.

"Damn him!" she said softly. She allowed the tears to stream down her face freely. She hated Voldemort with a passion. She hated him for killing her parents, and she was happy when he died. She wiped her eyes. Suddenly the door bell rang. Who was it at this hour? She wondered. Pulling her robe tighter around her body she walked out of the kitchen, through the living room, and to the door. She opened the door and was greeted by Remus.

* * *

"It's so early," Hermione murmured while pouring a cup of coffee for Remus. He shrugged.

"I do hope I didn't wake you," he said. She shook her head and handed him the mug.

"No, I was already awake," He nodded.

"Thanks for the coffee,"

"Oh, oh don't mention it," she said smiling wanly.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She looked at him cautiously.

"Why do you ask? I'm fine…" she said quietly. He shook his head.

"No you're not," She sighed.

"Remus it's alright, please don't worry yourself," she said sounding aggravated. She rose up and went over to the fridge and opened the door looking for something. He got up and stood behind her and she whirled around, the door slamming behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she felt tears well up in her eyes once more.

"It's alright to cry, Hermione," he whispered softly. His tone sent delicious shivers up and down her spine. She looked into his eyes and blinked.

"I hate him, Remus, he took away my family," she said softly.

"By him, you mean, Voldemort?" he asked. She nodded and he sighed. "I understand your hurt, Hermione, but you're on your way to having a new family," he soothed. She shook her head and the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"No, it kills me everyday, every time I look at Lizzy's innocent face I hate myself more and more for bringing her into this world with an incomplete family," she said angrily. "I wanted her to have a mother who would be there for her all the time, and a father who would love her and spoil her, but for her to live her life without a father and with a young mother like me…that was not my dream…" she wailed.

Without thinking, he gripped her shoulders and planted a smoldering kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she returned the kiss and closed her eyes. She moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt the hardness of his chest press against her breasts and she wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened. When he pulled away he saw her eyes were still shining with tears and then they spilled over.

"Shhh…" he whispered. He wiped away the tears from on her face and she trembled at his touch. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he murmured. She closed her eyes and pushed him away.

"I…" she stalked off angrily out of the kitchen. Remus hung his head in shame. Total and utter shame flooded out of his heart at what he had just done. He clenched his fists and sighed.

What had he just done?

* * *

Hermione closed the door and covered her face in her hands. Good lord what was wrong with her? She wondered. As much as she tried to push the thoughts away from her mind, they kept coming back. She felt Remus' hands on the small of her back and she tasted him on her lips. She couldn't get him out of her head no matter how hard she tried. She sat on the floor and wiped away the tears from her face. It was such a bad thing, she thought, but the emotions running through her body were unexplainable. Her mind was going through a set of conflicting emotions.

She had not been sexually active since she found out about Elizabeth, and she thought that this was the way her life would be for the rest of her days. Devoid of passion, and devoid of love. She closed her eyes and sighed. She would have to get back into the groove of working at home, because there was no way she could let him work in her home anymore.

But then, another voice burst through in her head. The voice of a reckless Hermione that had been chained up for many years. _Why not take this chance?_ It asked. _When was the last time you had some fun?_ It taunted her and gnawed at her insides. The last time she had some fun she ended up with a child. She sighed and rose up. She would have to tell him that she couldn't have him here anymore. When she opened her bedroom door he was standing in front of her. __

"Hermione, I'm sorry about what happened…" he stuttered. She sighed.

"Look, its not your fault, it's just, I don't think I can…employ you anymore," she said quietly. His face faltered.

"No, please, I was hoping that you weren't like everyone else, shunning me because of my nature…that's it isn't it Hermione?" he asked quietly. She looked at him sadly.

"No Remus, it's just that, well what happened down there was not…acceptable," he sighed.

"I know, Hermione, and I apologize," he said. She shook her head.

"Please, Remus, can you wait downstairs, I need to—" she was cut off by the wailing of Elizabeth. She sighed and brushed past him and went into Elizabeth's room. He went to the door and watched her as she picked up the baby and soothed her. It brought a small smile to his lips.

"I'll be waiting downstairs, Hermione," he said gently. She nodded. He left the room.

* * *

THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS…I REALLY DO LOVE YOU GUYS…SIGH WELL IT IS THREE AM IN THE MORNING AND I NEED SOME SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOOD NIGHT… =)

SAIYA-JIN GIRL…


	5. Memories

* * *

**Saiya-Jin Girl** – I own nothing related to Harry Potter, it's all JK's

* * *

**The Morning After – She needed an _employee_…he needed an _employer_…**

* * *

**Chapter Five-Memories**

* * *

Out of all the people Harry had expected to ring his doorbell on a cold winter morning and tell him that she was pregnant, he had never suspected that it would be Hermione.

It was ten thirty and Harry was just finishing up his breakfast. His life had been pretty easy living after the fall of Voldemort. He could finally breathe again, peacefully. When he went into his living room, he heard the door bell ring and he groaned, hoping it wasn't another teenybopper wanting an autograph. He walked out into the hallway and then peered through the peep hole and saw Hermione, dressed warmly, but still shivering. She rang the bell again and he opened the door.

"Harry," she said.

"Hermione, good lord, come in, you're freezing," She came inside and he closed the door. He could detect a hint of worry on her face. Something was wrong, but what? He followed her into the kitchen and watched as she made herself at home by preparing tea. He sat down and watched her.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong now?" he asked gently. She sighed and sat down opposite him on one of the stools in the kitchen.

"I'm in big trouble," she said. He nodded.

"Figured as much, what did you do?"

"Well, I … Ginny managed to convince me to…go clubbing with her a while back,"

"Ah, yes, I remember that day, you looked particularly sharp that night," he teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Please, don't, Harry, I need you to help me to find a nice house," she said. He nodded.

"Ready to move out of that old apartment, finally," he said. She smiled wanly.

"Well, I have no choice,"

"That's bollocks; you've always had a choice, Hermione. With all that bloody money you get from the bloody ministry you could have brought ten houses by now," he said. She couldn't help but smile.

"You're such an idiot, Harry, but this is serious, I'm in serious trouble, when we went to the club that night, I got a bit…drunk and I did some things that I deeply regret," she said in one breath. He cocked an eyebrow.

"What did you do, make passionate love with some stranger?" he joked. She looked down.

"Well, actually I did," she said quietly. He laughed.

"Good one, Hermione," She looked at him in the eye.

"I'm serious, Harry," The smile vanished from his face and was replaced by a frown. He remained quiet for a while.

"So…you're…"

"Yes, three months," she said.

"Oh…oh that explains why you look so chubby!" he exclaimed. They laughed.

* * *

Harry sighed and kept on walking. He was almost at Hermione's house, he just felt like visiting them for some reason, and of course, he wanted to see his Uncle Remus. He hadn't heard from him in some time. With a sigh, he quickened his pace.

Sometimes, he just didn't feel like apparating and so he took a cab and then walked. When he saw her house he decided to take the shortcut on the side, and open the back door. That would be an extra five minutes as the shortcut was filled with grass and lots of stones. He liked to take his time to stroll through the shortcut. When he arrived in the back, he would open the kitchen door. Hopefully, he would be able to surprise her.

* * *

Remus and Hermione both sat on the couch down in the living room, watching Elizabeth play with a toy that Remus had brought her. Hermione smiled at Elizabeth, who was enjoying herself with the toy. She looked at Remus and smiled.

"Reemy!" she said happily. Remus smiled. Hermione looked away. Was Lizzy getting attached to Remus so quickly? She wondered. She was a very selective child, and only befriended some people. She had taken a liking to Harry and called him Larry, as she couldn't pronounce Harry.

"She likes you," she said quietly. Remus smiled.

"I like her as well, and I don't want to leave," he said truthfully. Her heart ached. One part of her wanted him to stay and the next part wanted him to leave and never come back. She was afraid.

"Remus, I honestly don't know what I want to do," she said. He looked at her.

"Please, Hermione, I'm not usually the one to…beg to keep a job, if it was any other job, I would have already left, but…there is just something here…something that makes me want to stay,"

She sighed.

"I want you to stay as well, Remus, but…" He rose up and went over to the mantelpiece and looked at the various pictures she had there. His heart went out to her and he went back over to her.

"You can't do this alone," he whispered. She looked at him, her eyes shining with tears.

"I know…" she whispered. He took her hand and led her into the kitchen where he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again. This time, she did not push him away.

* * *

A/N= Ok I know you guys are just…dying to know who the father is…and I have a nice little plot twist that will make all of you so pissed off if I do it and so I am seriously reconsidering doing that…I will need to consult with my evil buddy and see what she says (ha-ha) Hm, what else, well thanks for all the reviews! Especially the long ones!! I'm glad that I'm making you all think so much eheheh but we should save that thinking for school…which will be opened on September 13th sadly…LoL…well I'm off…thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!

-Luv Saiya-Jin Girl-

* * *


	6. Not The Father

* * *

**Saiya-Jin Girl** – I own nothing related to Harry Potter, it's all JK's

* * *

**The Morning After – She needed an _employee_…he needed an _employer_…**

* * *

**Chapter Six- Not the Father**

* * *

Harry twisted the knob and found that it was closed so he pulled out his wand.

"_Alohamora_," he muttered. He tried the door and it opened easily. The sight that he saw made him stop him in his tracks. There was his Uncle, Remus Lupin, former Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, werewolf, exchanging spit with one of his dearest friends. He couldn't help it and the words flew from his mouth in a matter of seconds.

"What the _bloody hell_ is going on?" he asked. Hermione and Lupin jolted apart and Hermione gasped audibly when she saw Harry.

"_Harry!_" she exclaimed. Lupin was ashen.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" he asked. His usual calm and easy going manner was gone and it was replaced with fury.

"Harry please, it's not what you think…"

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"It was me, Harry, I kissed her," Lupin said gravely. He opened his mouth to protest when the door swung open and Elizabeth stepped in. She smiled at Harry and dropped the toy. She ran towards him.

"Larry, Larry," she said joyously. He managed a smile and bent down to pick her up.

"Why, Beth! Look how you've grown!" he said happily. He tickled her and she erupted into a fit of giggles. He walked past Lupin and Hermione. "I'm going to put Beth to sleep and I'll be back," he said. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but a look from Lupin silenced her. She closed her mouth and hung her head. Harry left the room with Elizabeth.

Hermione covered her face in her hands. What the hell was she doing? Her life was spiraling out of control and she wanted to cry but she held back. Crying wouldn't get her anywhere, not with these two. And she had seen the utter fury in Harry's eyes. She knew what that fury could do. With a resigned sigh, she moved into the living room and collapsed on the couch. Lupin followed her and sat next to her. They heard Harry coming down the stairs and they held their breath. Harry sat down. His green eyes were flashing with anger.

"Explain," he said. Hermione took a deep breath when Lupin rose his hand in protest.

"Harry, there's no reason for you to be angry here," he said gently. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right, I've definitely heard that one before, you've picked up a few lines from Dumbledore haven't you?" he asked angrily. Lupin sighed.

"Look, Hermione is going through a rough time right now—"

"_Now_?_ Now_ she's going through a rough time?? She's been going through a rough time since she had Beth, and that's been two years now. And I don't see how you kissing her is helping her get through this rough period of time,"

"Harry please, Remus was just trying to help and things got out of hand, please don't take it the wrong way,"

"Don't take it the wrong way? Mione he is old enough to be your father!"

Hermione looked away and sighed. Her father. When Harry realized what he had done he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mione, I didn't mean it like that," She nodded.

"It's alright," He sighed again.

"Look, its just that I don't really see the need for you two to be…active like that," he said. Lupin shook his head.

"Harry, what goes on in here, you have no say in it," he said swiftly. Harry looked up at Remus.

"Actually Remus, he does have a say," Hermione said timidly. Remus looked at her. Was she saying what he feared?

"What does that mean, Hermione?" he asked. She sighed.

"Harry is Lizzy's Godfather," she said. He let out a whoosh of air.

"Oh, GOD father," he said. "But not the father," There was a silence in the room that was palpable.

"That's it!" Hermione shouted. She jumped up and all the blood drained from her face. "GET OUT, Both of you!" she said angrily. Remus and Harry looked at each other and Hermione could feel the electricity crackling in the air. Remus went over to the front door.

"I'm outside if you need me," he said. He shut the door quietly.

Harry stood looking at her and he sighed.

"I'm leaving, but, call me," he said quietly. She nodded and went over to him.

"I appreciate your concern, Harry, but there was no need to get so angry at your Uncle, he was only trying to help," she said. He sighed and caressed her face.

"Mione, look I'm really sorry," he said. She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Bugger off," she said. He smiled and then apparated out of the room. Hermione looked towards the door and sighed. Biting her lip she thought of the cruel words that had come out of Remus' mouth. The father. Who was the father of her baby? There were some things that were better left unsaid. She sighed and plopped down on the couch once more.

She was drunk that night. And she had followed him where he led her. She had slept with him and then three months later she found out that she was pregnant with his child. It was something she had never told any one about, something she never spoke about. The identity of Elizabeth's father was something she tried not to even think about, but Remus had brought up the painful truth. A past she did not want to resurrect.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a bit short but I'm planning on kind of going back in time in the next chapter to explain further what went on with Hermione. So!! Writing time, and thanks for all the reviews!!!

-Saiya Jin Girl-

* * *


	7. Healing

* * *

**Saiya-Jin Girl** – I own nothing related to Harry Potter, it's all JK's

* * *

**The Morning After – She needed an _employee_…he needed an _employer_…**

* * *

**Chapter Seven-Healing **

* * *

She had never told anyone who the father of Elizabeth was. But here she was, sitting with Remus Lupin and she was going to spill her heart out to him. They were sitting on the ground while Elizabeth slept in her bed. The fire crackled in the fireplace and Hermione sighed. She looked into Remus' eyes and felt comforted by the compassion that she saw.

"I don't know what came over me, honestly," she began slowly. Remus nodded.

"Were you drunk? Or perhaps someone…hexed you?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I don't actually know. I didn't really have that many drinks that night, but then again, someone could have very well spiked my drink, or even possibly, hexed me, as you suggested," She sighed again. "I was distraught…my parents were gone…there was nothing for me to live for…no one…I was caught in a whirlwind of self pity…I hated it but I had no where to turn to. My life had been jumbled up…when I look back on it, I cringe,"

A sad smile passed on his face.

"I know the feeling," he said quietly. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"But, when I met him, I felt as though a new breath of life was in me, I stopped being so depressed, I went out, had dinner with him, danced, and then one day he told me a story about himself which made me remember my own parents, and I slumped back into a depression. Ginny was the one who convinced me to go to the club that night, and in my reckless state…the same one who I was beginning to trust…took advantage of me…" she said softly. Remus shook his head.

"Are you going to tell me the whole story?" he asked gently. She looked up and nodded.

"I believe I will, it's about time I got it out," she said. He nodded.

* * *

**_Two years ago…_**

* * *

The young man who entered the coffee shop was handsome. Plain and simple. There was something about him that caught Hermione's eye right away. She looked at him as his brown hair that fell to his shoulders shimmered with snow melting. His face was boyishly handsome, and his eyes were hazel brown, those eyes would haunt her forever. As would that chilling smile. 

He saw her sitting at her table alone and he made his way towards her.

"Lovely weather," he said cheerily. Her eyes roamed up lazily to view at his face and she sighed inwardly.

"Yes, I do suppose that a blizzard is beautiful weather, maybe we could take a stroll in the park, or perhaps have a picnic on the beach," she retorted. He smiled and pulled out a chair and sat across from her.

"Oh, I see you're reading _The Scarlet Letter_, I read that book for one of my classes…" he said. When he saw that she wasn't responding he sighed and rose up.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked looking up at him. He shrugged.

"Only if you want me to," he said with a frown. She smiled.

"Take a seat, and introduce yourself, it's the proper way to get to know someone," she said. He smiled and sat back down.

"Well, my name is Christopher, Christopher Carter," he said. She smiled.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger," she replied. He smiled.

"Wow! You're Hermione Granger?" he asked excitedly. "The one who helped, Harry Potter defeat, you know who?" he asked. She looked at him once more. He was a wizard?

"You're not a Muggle then?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Never been a Muggle, never will be," he said. She smiled.

"Say, you wouldn't like to go to dinner sometime, would you?" he asked. She looked at him.

"And why would you want to take a dysfunctional woman like me out to dinner?" she asked. He laughed.

"Well, Ms. Granger, to tell you the truth, you hardly look dysfunctional," he said. She smiled. He made her smile.

* * *

Two days later, Hermione found herself sitting across from the handsome stranger who had come into her life and brought laughter back into her drab life. He had broken her routine. Usually she would be sitting in her room possibly reading, or catching up on paperwork. But here she was, having dinner with him.

"So why do you want to take _me_ to dinner?" she asked while taking a sip of wine. He smiled.

"Well, I felt your sorrow, actually," She looked up at him.

"You felt my sorrow?" she asked curiously. He nodded.

"I have real…heightened senses…and I can sense people's emotions, especially when they're really strong, like yours,"

She sipped her wine in silence. "So, why so sad?" he asked. She sighed.

"My parents, my life," she replied quietly. He looked into her eyes.

"You can tell me," he said softly. She sighed and looked into the glass.

"Well, as you probably guessed, Voldemort killed my parents," He looked at her and touched her hand. He could feel waves of sorrow and hate pouring out of her.

"He took away my life," she mumbled. He nodded.

"I see," he replied. He removed his hand and looked down at his plate of food which suddenly seemed unappetizing. "Well, I'm sure that…you'll heal with time,"

She laughed.

"I do hope so,"

They ate in silence for a few minutes and then he looked at her.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked with a smile. She looked down and sighed.

"Well, I haven't danced in ages, I do suppose…"

He rose up and grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. She felt as though she belonged in his strong arms and she looked into his eyes.

"I think my healing process has just begun," she said with a wry smile. He grinned and looked into her eyes.

"I'm here for you, Hermione," he whispered.

"Thank you…"

* * *

A/N: Aw, how romantic, sigh I think I've fallen in love with my own fictional character already I'm such a loser

And just to let you all know, most of you have told me that I should go on with my plot twist and I think I will!! So, enjoy guys!!!!!!!

**Thanks for ALL the reviews!**

tee hee

-Saiya Jin Girl-

* * *


	8. His Story

* * *

**Saiya-Jin Girl** – I own nothing related to Harry Potter, it's all JK's

* * *

**The Morning After – She needed an _employee_…he needed an _employer_…**

* * *

**Chapter Eight- His Story **

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her office when Ginny popped her head through the door.

"Mione, I have some papers here that I need you to look at," she said. Hermione looked up and nodded.

"Bring them over," she said. Ginny came in with a stack of papers and then looked at Hermione.

"Ok, spill it, who is he?" she asked. Hermione looked up.

"Who's who?" she asked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You've been acting differently these days, like for the past two weeks you've been going out more, and I see you smiling and stuff, you've definitely met a guy," she stated. Hermione sighed.

"Oh, alright, I've met someone, his name is Christopher, and he's really sweet," she gushed. Ginny smiled.

"I'm so happy for you, Hermione," she said. Hermione grinned.

"Well, I'll tell you more later, but as for now, I need to get this paperwork on my last case done," she said smiling. Ginny smiled.

"As usual, I'm going to be gone for a few days next week, I have to do some snooping somewhere in Paris," she said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, we'll chat later,"

"Ok, bye,"

* * *

Hermione was curled up on her couch talking to Ginny on the phone. She had told her everything about Christopher, and how he was so funny, and all the things that they did. They went to dinner several times for the week, and had lunch together. On the weekends they would go to the park and to the museums, and they would basically have fun. It was the first time in months where she felt as though she could breathe properly again. Ginny smiled to herself as she hung up the phone. It was about time that Hermione was happy again. She had been through so much during the war, and now she found happiness.

Ginny sighed and then rose up from the couch and went to her room. She heard the shower turn on and rolled her eyes. It must be her wonderful husband finally back from New Zealand. She went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Are you in there, honey?" she shouted.

"Yes, darling, I just apparated here, I didn't want to disturb your conversation," he said. She could just see the grin on his face. She opened the door and saw that the shower curtain was pulled. He pulled the curtain and stuck his head out and she smiled. Leaning over she kissed him and then pulled away.

"Take a bath, dear, you look horrible," she said. He nodded.

"I know, it was tough down there in New Zealand, boy, do I have some stories for you," he said. She laughed.

"I can't wait, alright, Mr. Longbottom, I will be preparing some grub," she said.

"Aright hon,"

* * *

"Oh shit!" Hermione said out loud. She was digging through her purse and realized that her Wiz-Mobile was gone. She must have left it on the bench at the train station. She cursed again and sighed. Wonderful. How was she going to call Christopher? She looked around her small, but tidy apartment and cursed that she had listened to Ginny when she had told her not to get a regular phone. Her Wiz-Mobile was the only thing that she could use to call other people and she sighed angrily. She would have to go down and use the payphone.

* * *

It was one afternoon when they were sitting in the park when Chris began talking to Hermione more about his life. The conversation left her with a sad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"When my mother went to school, she was in Hufflepuff, and she fell in love with a young boy," he said. Hermione nodded. "They went around for a while, and then one night they slept together, it was around the end of the school year. When the man found out about her pregnancy, he left her, and said that he didn't want to have anything to do with the child. He left her to raise me all by herself, even though sometimes I would get a present in the mail from him. I don't know him, I don't know his name, and I don't want to know him," Chris said angrily. Hermione was moved to tears. She covered her mouth with her hand and Chris placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry your self, Hermione, that's the past," he said wistfully. She sighed and nodded, but she knew that it would bother her for a long time.

* * *

When she went to work the next day, she was very preoccupied, and she didn't really speak to anyone. Ginny was staring at her and then sighed.

"Mione!" she shouted. Hermione jumped.

"Oh, sorry," she said. Ginny looked at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Its nothing, just something Christopher told me," she said. Ginny cocked an eyebrow.

"Which was?" she asked. Hermione sighed and retold the story that Christopher had told her. Ginny shook her head sympathetically and then she smiled. "Look, you two have to come to the club this weekend alright?" she said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know I don't do clubs," Hermione said. Ginny smiled.

"Well, you will this weekend," she stated. Hermione sighed and nodded.

Little did she know that it would be this very weekend that would change her life forever.

* * *

A/N: Well guys, here's chapter eight. I know it's a tad bit short, but school started back, so you know. I think that I'll be able to update often, and balance about six classes along with tennis practice. (lol) I'll do my best. Well what else, thanks for all the reviews guys!! I can't believe how this story has grown in less than a month. Wow, and actually I think next week Saturday will make it a month. So thanks guys!!!

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!

--Saiya-Jin-Girl—

* * *


	9. Can you keep a secret?

* * *

Saiya-Jin Girl – I own nothing related to Harry Potter, it's all JK's

* * *

The Morning After – She needed an _employee_…he needed an _employer_…

* * *

Chapter Nine- Can you keep a secret?

* * *

It hadn't been as difficult as she thought it was going to be. Lupin had heard her story and he hadn't said anything to her at all. He just regarded her in a silence that seemed so palpable that she could cut it with a knife. She wished that she could. For some reason, telling someone else wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be.

She actually felt much better in a way. Who knew that talking about it would help her get the weight off her chest? Since the incident, the only people who knew were Ginny and Harry. Other than that, she had not trusted herself to tell anyone, but here she was, spilling out her heart to Remus Lupin, a man old enough to be her father.

Lupin looked at her and sighed.

"Hermione, I understand now if you need some time by yourself to think. You just told me everything that…that happened…" he said. She smiled and nodded.

"I did, and I'm glad," she said getting up. He got up and dusted out his pants.

"Well then, Hermione, do you need me to get anything for you?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. She shook her head.

"No thank you, Remus, I'm fine," she said shaking her head. He nodded and went over to her and touched her shoulder.

"Things will be ok, Hermione, I promise," he whispered. She sighed and nodded. "I should get going now," he said.

"Alright, Remus, see you tomorrow," He nodded and left the room.

* * *

Hermione got up and went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. It was over. She had told him and he hadn't quite reacted to it in the way she was expecting him to act. Why had she told him? She wondered. Shaking her head and continued to make her coffee and think about the consequences of what she had just done.

* * *

Remus walked along the side of the street, with his hands tucked in his pockets. His head hung down as he tried to process all the information he had found out less than ten minutes ago. How could that young man left her? How could someone leave a person like that? He felt a pang in his heart and sighed. The madness within, is what Sirius always called him, and at this moment, how damn true it was. He tried to hold back his tears, but they still leaked through and ran down his face. What a horrible man he was.

* * *

Hermione slept well. She felt as though since another person knew her so called secret, she could rest easier. She woke up feeling alive and well, and she couldn't wait to see Remus today. She didn't care how old he was, or that he was Harry's uncle. All she cared about was that she told him, and he knew, and he didn't hate her for it. Maybe she should start telling more people, she thought. She quickly changed her mind. Only three or four people was just enough for her. She smiled and jumped out of bed. Soon, he would be here, and she would be happy. Finally.

* * *

She decided to take a day off today. She would stay home and make a nice meal, and she would sit with Remus and Elizabeth and they would all eat like a family. The way things should have been. Looking in the cupboards, she realized that she needed stuff at the grocery, and she decided to wait until Remus arrived, and she would then go to the local grocery. Deciding against it, she decided to take Lizzy with her to the market, and ran upstairs to get her ready.

* * *

She left a note on the door, telling Remus that she and Lizzy were out, but he could let himself in, they would be home soon. She smiled at Lizzy who was busy with some new toy she had received and they began to make their way to the supermarket. Hermione felt happy.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long to get this up. Finals are finally over, and I have a week off so I'll get more time to write and update all my stories. It's been so hard doing work these days, and now we have this snow storm so everywhere I look outside is white. Well it looks pretty anyways. SO I have one more paper to do. And I'm gonna start the next chapter of this because I can't wait to do the plot twist. evil grin

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, and I can't WAIT ANY LONGER for Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince D

-Saiyajingirl-

* * *


	10. Sweetest Goodbye

* * *

Saiya-Jin Girl – I own nothing related to Harry Potter, it's all JK's

* * *

The Morning After – She needed an _employee_…he needed an _employer_…

* * *

Chapter Ten- Sweetest Goodbye

* * *

Sweetest Goodbye-Maroon 5

Where you are seems to be  
As far as an eternity  
Outstretched arms open hearts  
and if it never ends then when do we start?  
I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive

Pushing forward and arching back  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
Say goodbye and just fly away  
When you comeback  
I have some things to say

* * *

Hermione pushed the shopping cart along the wide aisle of the supermarket and stopped to reprimand Elizabeth.

"Lizzy, don't touch those bottles," she said. Hermione stopped to look at the bottles of tomato sauce and smiled. "Should I make pasta then?" she asked. Lizzy smiled. "Of course you bum, you love it don't you," she asked with a huge smile. She looked up at Lizzy and then looked beyond her. What she saw made her heart stop for a moment and then all the blood in her face seemed as though it went somewhere else. It was him. It was Chris. He looked up and when he saw her, the bottle he was holding in his hand slipped and shattered into a million pieces. There was a silence, and then Lizzy began to wail.

"Hermione?" he asked. She saw tears well up in his eyes and immediately anger replaced her amazement.

"Chris! You…you bastard! What the hell are you doing here?" She spat out angrily. He was taken aback.

"Me, a bastard? Yes I know, I don't know my father, but…where have you been?" he asked.

"You didn't care two years ago did you?" she asked. He looked confused.

"Oh, so now it's me who's uncaring? Did you once even think of me when you picked up your skirts and left town?!"

"Think of you!? Why would I? Was I supposed to think about you when you...left me??"

"I left you for a minute, Hermione, not forever, when I came back you were gone!" he yelled.

"For a minute? I woke up alone, and…you…disappeared…"

"I left, Hermione, because my mother called me! She was sick, and needed me there, I left you a bloody note, didn't you get it?" he asked walking over to her. His feet crunched the glass. She looked up at him.

"A note? What note? Don't lie please, Chris, its bad enough you left me,"

"You didn't get the note?"

"Note? There was no note Chris…"

"In your coat Hermione, I left it in your coat pocket!" She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh no…I didn't even touch that coat…I had Ginny collect my things from that room, and then…"

"And then you left town, leaving no trace of where you were going, I searched for so long, I looked everywhere…" he whispered. She felt hot tears running down her cheeks and then she looked at him.

"You looked for me?" she asked. He nodded and smiled.

"And I've finally found you,"

He reached out and gathered her into his arms and hugged her. She still couldn't believe it. Chris, it was Chris, he was here, and he still wanted her.

* * *

Chris and Hermione sat on the bed while Elizabeth played on the ground. He looked at her lovingly.

"Why didn't you wait, Hermione?" he asked soothingly. She shrugged, and looked at the piece of paper in her hand. It was the letter.

"I…I just wanted to get away, I thought that I was a fool to get close to you because I got hurt, badly," she said. He sighed.

"I understand, Hermione, and I'm sorry that you've been suffering for these two years—"

"No! No! Lizzie is not…a burden, nor a mistake, she's beautiful, and I love her very much," He smiled.

"I'm sure I can grow to love her as well, after all, she is my daughter too," he said. She looked at Lizzy and nodded.

"Yes, she is…" She whispered. Chris looked into her eyes and sighed.

"You can't love me anymore, can you?" he asked. She looked down.

"I'm not sure…Chris…I just don't know right now," she said honestly. He nodded.

"That's fine…I mean, I'll come back later," he said getting up. She looked at the letter once more. She didn't read it yet.

"Please do, I…I'm having dinner tonight, come over at eight won't you?" she asked. He smiled and nodded. Planting a kiss on her cheek and then ruffling Lizzy's hair, he left the room.

"See you,"

"See you later, Chris,"

* * *

A/N: Well, there's the chapter. My mom is kicking me off the computer now. So I HAVE to go. (

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS

-Saiyajingirl-


	11. Collision

Title: **The Morning After**

Author: **Saiya-jin Girl**

Disclaimer: **Rowling came up with it all. I own nothing.**

Chapter Eleven: **Collision**

**

* * *

**

Hermione looked at herself once more in the mirror. An old excitement arose in her, as she thought of who was coming over to dinner. Chris, her Chris. He had never really left her side, had he. Her thoughts then turned to Lupin. What would become of them? She shook her head. There was nothing there to begin with. She would have to get the idea of her and Lupin out of her head, because someone else was finally back in the picture, right where he belonged. Still the thought of Lupin hovered at the back of her mind. Just today she had been expecting him and was excited to see him, and now, she was already thinking of Chris. With a weary sigh, she left the room and began going downstairs.

* * *

Remus sat on the same bed in his little flat staring at the palm of his hand. Hermione had told him to come over to dinner earlier today, but mysteriously, she called him and canceled the plans. Tomorrow night, she had told him. She was having some unexpected company over and she was sorry that their plans were squashed. He sighed and lay back on the bed and now stared at the ceiling. He thought of Lizzy, and then he thought of Hermione. What was he getting himself into? When he thought back of the story she had told him, he felt his heart ache, because he himself had done the same thing when he was younger. It was one of the things he had never told anyone, he was too ashamed of himself. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but sleep did not come to him. Another sensation did.

* * *

Chris made his way down stairs and stopped in front of a mirror to fix his hair. He noticed that there was a spring in his step that hadn't been there for quite a while. Hermione. She was an amazing woman. A bit rash, at times, but she was beautiful, and wonderful, and she had been raising their child on her own, which was the most breathtaking thing he could envision. He couldn't wait to go and see her and Elizabeth. It had to be the most exciting thing that happened to him in the past two years. 

Chris arrived at Hermione's doorstep and stood in front of the door. He took a deep breath, and as he raised his hand to ring the doorbell, he saw his hand tremble. What was he afraid of? He pressed down on the doorbell and he heard Elizabeth make a noise inside.

"Coming!" he heard Hermione shout. He heard her feet padding gently down the stairs, and soon her footsteps quickened as she almost reached the bottom, when suddenly there was a short scream, and a loud thud. He heard something crack and he grabbed the door handle and twisted it.

"SHIT!" he yelled. He pulled out his wand. "_Alohamora_," he yelled. The door opened and there he saw, Hermione lying at the bottom of the stairs, unconscious. Where her head rest, a pool of blood was quickly forming. "Damn!" he said. He cradled her limp body in his arms and then lifted her up, he needed to get her to St. Mungos, but what about Elizabeth? The door was still open, when the haggard shape of a man appeared in front of the door.

"Hermione! Is she alright?" Remus asked dashing over to their side. Chris eyed him.

"I need to get her to St. Mungos, who the bloody hell are you?"

"Remus Lupin, Lizzy's babysitter, get her out of here, NOW! I'll get the child, GO, GO!" Chris nodded and held on to Hermione tightly as he dissaporated out of the room and to the hospital.

Lupin ran upstairs as fast as he could to find Lizzy and then he too dissaporated to the hospital. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: 

I know that this is a short chapter, but I have been so swamped with work. I'm so sorry for the delay, but I am finally graduating tomorrow and so the long haul is over! So look out for new chapters of this story in the coming week!

LOVE YOU GUYS!

Saiya-jin Girl


	12. Missing

Title: **The Morning After**

Author: **Saiya-jin Girl**

Disclaimer: **Rowling came up with it all. I own nothing.**

Chapter Twelve : **Missing**

**

* * *

**

Chris sat on a small chair, anxiously waiting for the healers to exit the room in which they had put Hermione in. Remus sat across from him, with Lizzy leaning on his shoulder, drifting off to sleep. He placed his arm around her protectively and she snuggled closer to him. A healer finally exit the room and went over to them and gave a weary smile.

"Well, Hermione will be fine, she suffered from a bad concussion, but we're putting her on some strength replenishing potions, and a blood replenishing one as well, and she'll be fine in no time. For now, I suggest her getting rest, don't put her through unnecessary stress, and keep her comfortable," he said. Chris and Remus sighed with relief.

"We just want to keep her for an overnight stay so we can get her stable once more, and then one of you can collect her in the morning," Chris stood up and shook the healer's hand.

"Thank you so much," he said. Remus nodded and stuck out his hand which the healer grasped and shook.

"Thank you," he said. "Can we see her?" Remus asked. The healer nodded his head.

"I would say in about ten to fifteen minutes, when the other healers have finished cleaning up and have moved her to another ward," They nodded and the healer left. Remus and Chris looked at each other in silence and then Remus broke the ice.

"So, you must be Chris," he said. Chris nodded.

"And you are?"

"Remus Lupin, Hermione's ex-teacher, and Lizzy's babysitter," Chris smiled.

"Her babysitter, eh?" Lupin smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I know, an odd profession perhaps, but somehow it suits me," Chris managed a small smile.

"She seems attached to you," he said quietly. Remus looked down at Elizabeth and smiled at her.

"We have grown fond of each other," he replied.

"I hope you mean you and Lizzy," Chris replied back. Lupin looked up.

"I do hope you are not implying something?" Chris smiled.

"And why would I do that?"

"Well, you surprisingly show up out of no where, after you left Hermione years ago, why do you care now?" Chris shook his head.

"Look, that doesn't matter to you, I'm here now for Hermione, so soon enough we won't be needing your…services anymore," he said. Lupin was taken aback.

"Hermione is my employer, not you," he said softly. Chris chuckled.

"Doesn't matter, really,"

"Excuse me, Ms. Granger is asking for a Remus Lupin?" Remus looked up and then looked at Chris.

"That's me," he said. He lifted up Lizzy but Chris stood up.

"That's alright, you can leave her with me," he said. Remus looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

Chris came over to Lupin, took Lizzy, and walked back to his seat. Lupin followed the healer to the room. Hermione was propped up on several pillows, looking a bit disheveled, but otherwise fine. She smiled.

"Remus," she said quietly. He came over to her and sat on the chair that was provided.

"Hermione, how's your head?" he asked with a gentle smile. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, I just slipped," she said. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm just glad that you're alright," he said. She nodded.

"Where's Lizzy?" she asked. He looked away for a moment and then sighed.

"She's with Chris," he said reluctantly. Her eyebrows shot up and she looked towards the door.

"Why didn't you bring her in?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know, its not a big deal is it?" he asked. She looked at him thoughtfully.

"Not really, I mean…he is…her father after all, but she doesn't know him," she said biting her bottom lip. He nodded.

"I see what you're saying, I'll go bring her in to see you," Remus got up and went back out into the hallway.

He looked around, but Chris and Lizzy were nowhere to be found.

* * *

A/N: A totally short chapter I know, but I've been so busy with my other stories and I feel horrible leaving these out in the cold. The truth is I wrote most of this "short chapter" ages ago but I never got around to finishing up the chapter. As of now, I will be going back into brainstorm mode for the remaining plot of this story. I have several things in mind, but I'm not sure which route I'll ltake. Sorry guys! Bear with me! If you have any ideas tell me, lol, but I do have a general direction in mind.

THANKS!

You guys are the best man!

Love- Saiya-Jin-Girl


	13. Secrets Revealed

Title: The Morning After  
Author: Saiya-Jin Girl  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The plot is mine.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Secrets Revealed**

They were missing. Remus looked around anxiously but Chris and Lizzy were no where to be found. Cursing softly under his breath he walked down the hallway and to the reception desk where a witch sat filing her nails. She looked up at him and he smiled wanly.

"Excuse me, have you seen a young man and a little girl pass by here?" he asked. She nodded and pointed to the waiting room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he walked in to see Chris walking around carrying Lizzy in his arms, lulling her to sleep. He looked at him for a moment and then he cleared his throat.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in, she's asleep," Chris said softly. Remus nodded. She seemed to be alright, Remus thought.

"Ah, Hermione wanted to see her," he said going towards him. Chris stiffened and then relaxed.

"Well in that case, I'll take her in," he said. Remus looked at him.

"That's alright, I'll do it," he said. Chris shook his head.

"Remus, I want to do this, maybe you should go home and get some rest, you look tired,"

"I'm perfectly fine-"

"Look, I'm thankful for everything that you've done for Lizzy and Hermione, but I'm here now,"

Lupin was shocked to hear him say this.

Chris walked past Remus and then stopped before he exited the room.

"And don't bother coming in the morning, I'll pick Hermione up from the hospital myself,"

* * *

Remus stood outside looking at nothing in particular. So that was it. He was back again in the cold. With Hermione, he had a chance, a chance to become a better person, to do something worthwhile with his life. And now, this Chris took it all away from him in a matter of minutes. He sighed, there was nothing left for him to do but to pack up and go back to square one. 

He was once more unemployed.

Chris sat in the chair next to Hermione's bed and looked at her as she slept peacefully. Lizzy was asleep in his arms, and Remus Lupin was gone. He closed his eyes as he felt a surge of anger run through his body.

Remus Lupin, the bastard who had deserted his mother when she had become pregnant with him. He couldn't stand to even look at the man, and had been equally shocked when he appeared at Hermione's home. Of all the people, it had to be him. He had initially hid his shock and put it behind him to help Hermione, but now he had time to think, he wondered if he did the right thing. After all, who was he to judge, look what he himself did to his own child.

He felt tears welling up inside of him. It had been far too long.

Had he done the wrong thing by pushing his father away?

* * *

Remus walked down a cobblestone road, somewhere in London. His mind wandered to Hermione, and then to Lizzy, and finally to Chris. He had not believed it, but soon as he met Chris, he knew. He sensed his own blood running through Chris' veins and he felt a terrible pain, one he hadn't felt in a long time. When he left Helena in Hogwarts, she was pregnant. He felt terrible for doing it, but he was young, rash, and stupid. When he realized his mistake, he found her and told her his secret of him being a werewolf. She had recoiled from him, and then feared for the life of her child. She told him to leave, and never come back, and that he did. He continued to send letters and presents to the child, until he turned 18, and after that, anything he sent was returned to him. 

He had simply given up after that, figuring that neither his son, nor Helena would want to see him. Now he realized the mistake he made. He was falling in love with the mother of his grandchild. Dear God. What was wrong with him? How come he didn't sense his own blood running through Lizzy's veins then?

He stopped and closed his eyes.

How come he didn't sense her?

How come he didn't recognize his own granddaughter?

* * *

A/N: Hey All, sorry for the long wait! Thanks for bearing with me and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's a bit short, but look out for more soon! 

Thank you for all the reviews!

Love, Saiya-Jin-Girl


	14. Never Meant To Go

Title: The Morning After  
Author: Saiya-Jin Girl  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The plot is mine.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Never Meant To Go

* * *

**Hermione gazed at Chris as he slept on the chair next to her bed. Lizzy was curled up in his arms, looking very comfortable. She sighed. What was going on? Why was she still thinking of Remus. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but it was not coming to her at all. She opened her eyes again and she found Chris staring at her. She smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Better than yesterday," she said. He nodded.

"That's good, you slept through the night, Lizzy and I got here only a little while ago, she's still tired, as you can see," he said with a soft smile. Hermione tried to smile, but it turned into a frown.

"Where's Remus?" she asked. Chris sighed.

"He left," She sat up.

"What do you mean _he left_?" she asked. He sighed.

"Don't get too excited now, you're supposed to rest, remember," she looked at him.

"What did you tell him?" she demanded.

"Hermione-"

"Chris, please…what happened?" she asked angrily. Chris sighed and rose from the chair. He pulled out his wand and waved it, a small bed appeared, and he rested Lizzy down so she could rest.

"Hermione…Remus…he's…do you love him" he asked. She was taken aback.

"Love? Chris, I haven't loved anyone in years…maybe I was beginning to like him, to see that there could be someone there for me in the world, but no, I didn't love him." He let out a whoosh of air.

"Alright then. Hermione, remember, I told you that my father…left my mother, and that I didn't know him?" She nodded.

"Yes, Chris, what does this have to do with…" she stopped talking and then looked at him. "No…" she whispered. He sighed and looked down.

"Yes…" he said softly. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"This can't be happening," she murmured. He sat down and shook his head.

"Hermione, when I saw him, I...I didn't know what to do, I just told him that we didn't need him," he said. She looked up at him and saw his eyes were shimmering with tears.

"Oh, Chris," she said. She threw off the covers and stood up. She walked over to him and he stood up. She hugged him.

"I'm so sorry," she said. He held her tighter.

"I'm sorry too," he said. They stood there for a few moments and then she pulled away from him.

"Chris, I know that you may not want to speak to him, but I think you should, you have no idea…how much he has suffered over these years…" He sighed.

"I suppose, but he left my mother…how…"

"Chris…you do know…that he's … a werewolf," she asked.

"What?" he asked sharply. Hermione went back to the bed and sat down.

"I know, you said that you had…heightened senses, and maybe your mother didn't tell you, I have a feeling that he left because of that,"

Chris was silent for a moment and then he looked up at Hermione.

"It all makes sense now, you know, my mother, always told me he had his reasons, she never hated him…but I did, because I saw how she hurt, how it hurt her, how he hurt her. And even though he sent letters, and gifts…I never loved him…I could never understand…" She looked at him and she felt her heart hurt.

"Chris, I don't think he wanted to leave," she whispered. He got up and went over to her. He kissed her on the lips and then pulled away.

"And I don't plan to let him, Hermione, I love you, and I'll be right back," he said. She looked at him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To find Remus, I need to talk to him," he went over to the bed and kissed Lizzy on the forehead. "And this one, I won't ever leave her again, I promise," he said. Hermione looked at him as he left and she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

A/N: Pretty short chapter I know, but I just wanted to update. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Thanks so much for all the reviews!

Love, Saiya-Jin-Girl


	15. Whiskey Bar

**Title: The Morning After  
Author: Saiya-Jin Girl  
Disclaimer: Don't own it!!

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen: Whiskey Bar

* * *

**

Another glass of whiskey would hit the spot. He signaled the waitress and she looked at him disapprovingly.

"Another over here please," he asked wearily. She sighed and came over to him.

"Don't you think you've had enough for tonight?" she asked lightly as she poured out the glass. He stared blankly ahead.

"I can never drink enough to drown my sorrows," he said softly. She sighed. She had seen so many men come in here and drink their lives away. At least he said please. She studied him for a moment. With his gray hair and shabby clothing, he looked like a bum, but there was something in his eyes that told her that he was more than that. The door opened and she looked up. A young man had entered. He looked around for a moment and then his eyes rested upon the older man. She figured they had something going on, so she nudged Remus' hand.

"I think someone is here to see you," she whispered. He blinked and looked around. Chris. His son…perhaps…

"Mind if I sit?" he asked. Remus shrugged.

"Whatever you want," he mumbled. Chris sighed.

"Remus,"

"Please, there's no need for you to be here, how did you find me?" he asked. Chris looked around.

"There are only so many places one can go to around here," he said. Remus nodded and nursed his drink. There was a silence and then Chris decided he would do it.

"Are you really my father?" he asked softly. Remus looked up from the table and into Chris' eyes.

"Chris…"

"I've lived….all these years….not knowing who you are…what you are…why you left my mother. I've spent all these years hating you, and not knowing why…you left in the first place," he said.

Remus looked away.

"I had no choice, I…couldn't…do you know what you would have went through? Growing up with a father…like me?" he asked.

"I know what you are," Chris said softly. Remus nodded.

"Hermione told you?" he asked quietly. Chris nodded.

"Well then I suppose you won't want me anywhere near your daughter,"

Remus rose up and pulled out some money from his pocket. He placed it on the table. "Buy yourself a drink son, I know you returned everything I sent you, so, at least take this from me," He began walking out of the bar when Chris stood up.

"Remus! Wait!" He stopped.

"What is it?" he asked without turning around.

"Are you going to run all your life?" Chris asked. Remus turned around. Chris was crying. "I've finally found you, dad, won't you stay, at least a little while?" he asked wiping away a tear. Remus felt his heart skip a beat.

Dad?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait!!! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! I have class in like five minutes so I gotta go but I thought that this was a cute chappie!!!**

**LOVE YAAAA!!!!!!!!!!**

**Saiya-Jin-Girl**


	16. Family

**Title: The Morning After  
Author: Saiya-Jin Girl  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Family

* * *

**

Hermione was sitting on her bed, wondering what was going on. She hadn't heard from either Chris, or Remus, and she was worried. She looked over at Lizzy, who was sleeping peacefully, she sighed. Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring, and with a start, she made her way down the stairs and to the front door. When she opened it, she saw Chris, and then behind him, was Remus. Her hand flew to her mouth in surprise, and she jumped into Chris' arms. He hugged her and then let her go.

"Hermione, I would like you to meet my father, Remus Lupin," Chris said with a smile. She wiped away a tear and dutifully shook Remus' hand.

"A pleasure," she said smiling. Remus grinned.

* * *

**3 Days Later**

They all sat in the living room, drinking coffee. Hermione sat next to Chris, and Remus sat on another couch.

"Well, I should really get going now you know, I don't want to…take up your time anymore, you have a lot to catch up on," Remus said getting up. Chris and Hermione looked at each other.

"Well, Remus, we wanted to let you know what we were discussing," Hermione said with a smile.

"Since, Hermione and I will be both working, we thought that it would be better if Lizzie had someone to take care of her during the day," Chris said. Remus looked at them.

"What are you saying?" he asked. Chris stood up and went over to him.

"Remus……Dad…there's a lot I want to know, about you, about your life, I want you to be a part of my life, of our life," he said gesturing towards Hermione. Remus was speechless.

"But…I don't want to-"

"Please, Remus," Hermione said getting up. She came over to him and touched his arm. "Lizzy loves you, and we would love to have you here with us,"

"And…my mother is coming to spend some time with us as well," Chris added. Remus blinked.

"Oh, I don't know," he said.

"Please, say yes," Hermione pleaded. He looked at her and sighed.

"Well, if you insist," he said ruefully. They both smiled and Chris hugged him.

"I love you dad,"

Remus hugged him back.

"And I love you, son"

Hermione stepped back and looked at them. She couldn't help but to smile. Life, such a beautiful thing, she thought to herself. And with that, she left them alone and went upstairs to where Lizzy slept, her beautiful jewel that brought them all together; she allowed several tears to flow down her cheeks as she held Lizzy's hand.

Finally she would have a family, a real family.

* * *

A/N: I just want to take the time to thank every single one of you who took the time to review this story; I would not have completed it without you. I will come back with an Epilogue in a few days, but until then I want to let you all know that I really do love you all!! Each review has made me smile, thanks again!! I hope you liked the direction the story took, wasn't exactly Remus/Hermione, but, it was nice nonetheless D

Thanks again!!!!!

Love, Saiya-Jin Girl


End file.
